Amorphous polyalphaolefins are presently used in a wide variety of applications including adhesives, sealants and coatings. Additionally, these materials may be blended with other materials to achieve a wide range of desired physical properties. Amorphous polyalphaolefin polymers and processes for making such polymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,859,757, 4,847,340 and 4,736,002, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein for all purposes.
There has, however, arisen a need for improved materials with enhanced physical properties. The present invention provides a substantially amorphous propylene/1-butene copolymer that exhibits high tensile strength and storage modulus. The enhanced physical properties of the copolymers of the present invention substantially broadens the range of applications in which amorphous polyalphaolefin polymers may be used.